Lost Family
by Monsterprincess
Summary: Nobody knows that Molly has a brother until she gets a phone call to fly to New York City to retrieve his body. Use of drugs mentioned so I'm making this rated T
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is like pulling off a band-aid, taking that deep breath of air. Asking your crush out or proposing for marriage - you love your heart out (my case writing my heart out) and fearing of rejection. This is my first "complete" fanfic and it's for Sherlock. I hope that I have everyone staying in character. I love the idea of Molly and Sherlock together and push them very much together in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sherlock.

Don't worry about any episode spoilers - doesn't take place in any before or after.

"I see...I understand...yes, of course. Thank you." These were the words Sherlock and John heard Molly say over the phone before she ended her phone call on her cell phone. The young pathologist seemed in another world sitting there at the lab table in front of a microscope.

"Molly, everything all right?" John asked.

Then Molly seemed to notice them. "Oh, yes, it's fine. Things are fine..." Molly wiped a tear from her eye. She got up with barely looking at them.

John looked at Sherlock who he himself for once noticed quite a difference in Molly Hooper.

"Listen," Molly stopped and looked at them, "I'm going to be gone for a few days I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?" John asked, "Molly, where are you going?"

"To America." Molly answered.

"Like a holiday?" Sherlock asked. Even he couldn't see the pathologist leaving London.

"No - to possibly retrieve the body of my brother." Molly said. She left the lab quickly.

"Wait - what?" John asked, looking at Sherlock, "Did you know that she had a brother?"

"Well, no...come to think of it I didn't." Sherlock said, kind of surprised himself. He quickly shrugged it off and sat down to a microscope.

"Well I think someone should go talk to her." John said. John began to walk away but Sherlock stopped him.

"No wait, I'll do it." Sherlock said standing up from his stool.

"Sorry, what?" John asked.

"I will go talk to her." Sherlock said.

Normally "talking" to Molly Hooper was not Sherlock's tact so John warned, "Be nice!"

Sherlock gave John a look and grin and walked downstairs to the morgue.

Molly sat at a desk looking at a picture that she pulled out of her wallet. It was Molly and her younger brother when she was eleven and he seven. This was her favorite picture of the two, Christmas day, and the last time they posed together for a picture. Years went by so fast and David fell into a wrong crowd.

"Molly." Sherlock said as he came into the morgue.

Molly quickly wiped her tears and placed her wallet on the desk. "Sorry Sherlock, I didn't hear you come in. What can I get you?"

"What happened to your brother?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not really sure." Molly said, "the police from New York just said that they believe it is him because in his wallet had me listed as next of kin."

"And you have to go to New York to see." Sherlock asked. Molly nodded.

"I don't even know...I mean I...if it's really him." Molly said, starting to cry again. "Be nice." Sherlock heard John say in the back of his head. Sherlock walked over to Molly and put his arms around her. It was the "nicest" thing he could think of.

"I should go home and pack." Molly said. Normally she would have loved a hug from Sherlock - she was secretly in love with him so much but she just didn't know how to say it out loud. But today she knew was not the time to even try.

When Molly left, Sherlock pulled out his phone. "Mycroft, I need you to pull up some information for me."

The next morning when Molly was leaving her flat with her suitcase in hand she opened the front door only to find Sherlock standing there with his own suitcase.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here?" Molly asked, surprised.

"Well, seeing that you are traveling to a country you have never been to and seeing that you may find yourself in trouble, I didn't think it was wise of you to travel alone." Sherlock said. Truth of the matter was, the information Mycroft himself had brought over last night to Baker St was not good.

- "Sherlock," John had said when going through the file, "we can't let Molly go alone. Her brother may be dead but the trouble he was in to cannot be safe for Molly to be around."

"So you're coming with me then?" Molly asked.

"If this is all right with you." Sherlock said.

Molly smiled. This was the sweetest thing Sherlock had ever done for her. She was very thankful to call him a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Posting chapter 2 already because I don't want anyone who is already following along (and thank you very much for reading) to get board so soon. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2 :o)

The plane ride was uneventful as Sherlock slept and Molly starred off into space - reminiscing on memories of she and her brother.

Having a lay over in Boston, Massachusetts, Sherlock and Molly sat in a waiting area in front of a large window - watching the planes take off and land.

"So, tell me about your brother." Sherlock said. "When was the last you saw him?"

"When I was seventeen." Molly said. "He was thirteen and mum and dad didn't know what to do with him. Always into drugs, running around with the wrong mates." Molly said.

"So mum and dad sent him to Texas."

"Texas?" Sherlock asked, pretending as he knew nothing of her brother's life.

"Yes, we had a distant cousin in Austin who took David in. David was furious with mum and dad. He ran away but occasionally sent me post cards."

Molly sat in silence for a few minutes. "And now he's dead."

Sherlock looked at Molly. He had never seen her so sad. Sherlock began to hold Molly's hand.

Suddenly Molly stood up. "That's us." She heard the announcement that their final plane would be taking flight soon to New York City.

Molly and Sherlock were met at the airport by a Detective Cameron. He was tall with brown hair that grew out past his ears. "Molly Hooper?" He asked when she and Sherlock approached. Molly nodded.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock introduced himself as the detective looked at him. As they shook hands Sherlock sized Detective Cameron to be a coffee drinker, smoker and that he had a thing for prostitutes.

"Well, if you two just follow me to my car, I will drive you over to the morgue where we have your brother." Det. Cameron said.

Molly looked away, trying to collect her thoughts before following. This was not something she was ready for but had to do.

While the detective drove them to the hospital, he carried on about the different views Molly and Sherlock could see while they were here. Sherlock looked at Molly and he could tell that she was not interested. "I assure you, Detective Cameron, that during this moment of family tragedy, Miss Hooper and I are not interested in any sight seeing."

Detective Cameron shrugged at Sherlock's statement. "Tragedy," Det. Cameron laughed, "I tell you, a person like David Hooper, it's not a tragedy." Molly paled and placed her face in her hands. "Detective!" Sherlock yelled.

Arriving at the hospital, they were led straight down to the morgue. The pathologist working there pulled the body out. Molly starred at the person on the slab. His head had been hit with what looked like from a crow bar. There were scars on the side of his neck and while she was not allowed to touch the body, she could swear this man was missing some teeth.

"It's not him. It's not David." Molly said, walking away.

"Are you sure?" Det. Cameron asked, "you said you haven't seen him in a very long time."

"She said it's not her brother, detective." Sherlock said.

"Well, may I drop you off somewhere then? Maybe your hotel?" Det. Cameron offered. Molly nodded.

The Best Western hotel was small but Sherlock and Molly's rooms were right next to each other. Their rooms had an a joining door which Sherlock opened. Molly took a shower and then sat her in bed in silence.

Sherlock stood at the open door way to their joining rooms. He went to speak but Molly spoke first, "When David was four he got his left hand smashed in a car door. Dad took him to the hospital where he had to get stitches in his hand. The stitches left a scar. That person at the morgue - he didn't have a scar on his hand."

"How do you think this person held possession of your brother's wallet when he died?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know." Molly said. "But you are a detective - maybe we can look for him."

"Molly, this is a big city. The possibilities of your brother living here." Sherlock said. He was trying to save Molly from knowing the truth of her brother.

"But this is what you are great at. This is something that you get your kicks with. Murder of a nameless man with another one's wallet. Missing person." Molly was starting to think positive. If anyone could find her brother, it was Sherlock.

Against Sherlock's better judgment, he agreed. "We can start with the detective in the morning." Sherlock said. "But promise me you will use caution with whatever news you find."

Molly looked at Sherlock. She wanted to smile and jump up and down with her new hope but instead she looked at him quizzically.

Nothing changed the fact that Molly had come to New York on the assumption that her brother was dead. Now that she was sure he wasn't, her new hope gave her a better night sleep - far better than the sleep she had neglected since the first phone call she had received about her baby brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I have this story all written out but as I preview the next chapter to post, my mind starts to work. 6 chapters I have written out but this chapter - no, I did not have written out. What will probably come in the next chapter would have been this one but I decided we needed to know more about Molly's younger brother David. He is so nothing like his sister. I hope you enjoy!

For those of you following/favoriteing this story: Thank you!

Grammar question: is it better (does it make a difference?) to write out a number like say 12 or write it out as twelve? I go to write a number a certain way and then I'm like, well maybe I should spell it out. So you might see that I do both sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock

The school bell rain for the day to end. Little David Hooper, the young age of eight, waited outside for his big sister Molly. Not seeing Molly anywhere, David began to walk around the exterior of the building searching for his sister. Around the corner of the front side, David witnessed his sister being pushed around by a school bully two years older than Molly.

"Stop it Darren. " Molly complained.

"Why? Are you going to cry?" Darren asked as he pulled one of Molly's braided pigtails again.. Molly tried walking away but was pushed down by a sidekick friend of Darren's. The two boys laughed as Molly sat in the dirt holding her scraped up knees.

"Stop it!" David's voice rang out. The two bullies looked over to the eight year old blonde third grader.

Now that Molly was on the ground "broken", Darren found a new toy to pick up.

"What did you say?" Darren demanded. The threat in Darren's voice was interpreted to mean David had just made a big mistake. But David Hooper never saw it that way.

"You heard me. Leave my sister alone." David said. "Or did your mother box your ears in too many times?"

Molly cringed for her brother. Darren Woods was the meanest boy in school and there was nothing she could do to protect her baby brother now.

Darren pulled his arm back to punch but suddenly found himself laying on the ground holding on to something very precious to him after David had kicked him.

"Come on Dav-" Molly thought she and her brother could take this opportunity to run away home but David was not finished with Darren yet.

While Darren lay there on the ground, David punched the school bully in the face continuously. David's punching never ceased even when Darren pleaded for him to stop. It was not until Molly pulled him off did David finally stop.

"Let's go home David." Molly said.

As much as she had been scared of the school bully, Molly was more frightened of the look in David's eyes. He had enjoyed what he did to the other boy and bragged about the event for the next three days.

Soon David wanted more. Defending his sister by beating the school bully to a pulp was not enough. Darren knew this when he saw David Hooper next. It had been three weeks to the day when Darren saw David walking into a shop. When David came out, Darren and two others pulled David into an alley.

"What do you want?" David asked.

"I like you kid. You are exactly like me when I was your age. I know the feeling - you need something to full fill you so to speak." Darren said.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Here, try this." Darren handed David a half smoked cigarette.

"I don't want that." David refused.

"So says the kid who enjoyed beating me up three weeks ago." Darren laughed, "smoke it!"

David did. The boys laughed when David started to choke on his first smoke. But he finished the cigarette and even asked for another one just to impress.

"We're going to make good pals kid." Darren said as he wrapped his arm around David's neck and shoulder.

"I'm not a kid. I'm almost 9 and soon after that I'll be 10." David said, all the more ready to grow up.

Soon David did grow up - fast. He became a bully at the school, smoked more cigarettes and sometimes experimented with higher substances. His parents began to receive phone calls from the school about their son skipping class. The police, who knew David and Molly's parents well in the community, would drop David off at the front door.

At the age of 12, when Molly was 16, she had caught David snooping through the medicine cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Molly demanded.

"Relax." David said, ignoring her.

"No, that's dad's medicine. He needs that!" Molly pushed David aside, taking the pill bottles from his hands.

"You're such a lame bitch." David yelled at his sister. She had witnessed some of the things David had done over the years but she never thought she would see the day that her baby brother would use such foul language towards her.

Molly said nothing more to David as she replaced the pill bottles. She was more concerned for her father and made a mental note of what two of the prescription names were called. Researching the names, she discovered what their parents had been hiding from their children; their father had cancer.

As Molly volunteered more around the house to lesson heavy tasks for her father, David's life spanned out of control. At age 14, David's mother met him at the door. It was ten o'clock at night.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" David's mother demanded.

"Out." David said as he pushed by his mother.

Walking to his room, David discovered his bedroom door pad locked. "What the fuck?!" David yelled and then walked back to his mother. "How the hell do I get into my room?"

David's mother slapped him. "Don't you use such language to your mother!"

David felt his cheek as his mother spoke on, "We have been searching for you all day David. Your father is in the hospital. Molly is there with him now."

"So is he going to be staying there long?" David asked as he noticed the suitcase. But it wasn't a question of concern more as in his mind he was thinking about rummaging through his father's drawer for the pocket watch that belonged to his grandfather.

"That suitcase is for you. David I am sorry but with your father being ill and all of the trouble that follows you, I can not handle both. I have made arrangements for you to go abroad to live with my great aunt's daughter, Matilda." David's mother said.

David shook his head, "I won't go."

"You will go. And there are two police officers outside who will make sure you do."

There was a knock at the door. David's mother opened the door to let in two young officers in.

"Good evening Ma'am, my name is Officer Lestrade and I understand we are to give your young boy a ride to the airport."

"Yes, of course." David's mom looked at her thirteen year old son. She prayed that getting him away from the crowd of people now would give him a better life. If not, she feared her son would be dead by the age of sixteen.

Now David Hooper was in his mid 20's. He lived the life his mother tried to keep him from with enough street smarts to run a drug and prostitution ring. But his luck was running thin as he watched from his apartment balcony a familiar unmarked police car pull up to the curb. Detective Cameron stepped out of the vehicle as David turned to walk back inside to buzz the detective into the building.

"It work?" David asked when Det. Cameron walked in the front door without any need to knock.

"She knew it wasn't you." Det. Cameron said.

"Shit!" David swore, "She hasn't seen me in over ten years. How the hell could she tell the difference between me and that rat we beat the shit out of?"

"What's your next plan of action?" Det. Cameron asked.

David thought for a moment. "We wait for her to come to me."

"Come to you? Do I need to remind you of how much time you have..."

"I said she will come to me! She didn't come all this way from the motherland just to look at a body. No, she'll realize that I am still alive and look for me. When she does, she'll turn to you. Give her my address."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you liked a little Lestrade in the last chapter. Picture him as young; just out of the academy Lestrade. Clearly not the D.I. Lestrade we know today.

Yes, David is evil (all for the name of drugs & money too). I thought about making a Moriarty connection already. Not sure if the name will be dropped or not (my mind is working out some of the chapters a little more) but we will find that David is very two faced. Even if Moriarty is not mentioned, I guarantee that David has gotten some assistance from the consulting criminal in some point of David's drug/prostitution ring.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I thought I was happy with just the followers and the ones who have favorite my story - but then I got the reviews saying keeping it up and you made my heart even happier. I am still very nervous about posting.

In this chapter (and probably the next) we see the sweet side of David that Molly wants to see in her brother. Finishing up the last little bit of the 5th chapter so it will be up either today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading!

Molly and Sherlock got out of a yellow New York taxi cab on Winter's street. Molly looked up at the tall building where Detective Camron had said was the last known address for Molly's brother, David Hooper. The apartment building was an old brick that reached about ten floors. For the surroundings of the building, groups of people stood around with unkempt trash bins and the weeds needed attending to. If Sherlock was not at her side, Molly thought as she looked over the neighborhood, she would not feel safe at all.

"Don't look so nervous Molly." Sherlock said, "it's just like London but with annoying loud music blaring in the background."

They approached a row of buzzers with names listed across. They buttons were worn and dingy with the names all written on temporary pieces of paper meaning that the tenants usually didn't stay long. Pushing the buzzer beside David Hooper's name, Molly waited for a reply.

"Yo - what up?" The voice came across.

"Um, David? It's me - Molly." Molly replied through the speaker.

"Molly...Molly who?" David said, "Wait, Molly from the club last night? Yeah, I'm sorry for skipping out on you..."

Molly looked back to Sherlock and mouthed _What?_ and then turned back to the speaker, "No David, it's your sister, Molly."

There was a buzzing sound and then Molly and Sherlock were allowed to enter the building. Walking up three flights of stairs, they finally came across a door with the address 2B. David opened the door to them.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you." David said.

"May we come in?" Molly asked.

David stepped aside. Molly entered the apartment, followed by Sherlock. Molly looked around and saw a torn up couch up against the wall. There was a half eaten bag of chips and hamburger wrapper laying on a cushion.

"Nice flat." Molly politely said. She and Sherlock sat down on the couch.

David glanced around and nodded, "Thanks. So, is this your boyfriend? Molly Hopper finally land herself a boyfriend?"

Molly blushed, "No - no, this is my friend Sherlock Holmes. He came with me from London."

"Well he must be getting something if he came all this way with you." David said.

Molly looked away out of embarrassment. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She whispered to Sherlock.

"Can I offer you something to drink or eat?" David offered. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, studying both Molly and Sherlock carefully.

"No thank you - we're fine." Molly said. David took a swig of the Vodka bottle that was on the counter. It was around 3/4ths full.

"So, what brings my big sister all the way from the mother land? Mom and Pop send you? What have you been a bad girl too?" David asked.

"What? No David, Mum and Dad died a long time ago. I sent you letters but I'm sorry that you did not get them. I wasn't sure if I had a right address." Molly said.

"Oh that - yeah, forgot about that. Best party nights in my life!" David laughed.

"Maybe we should go." Molly said to Sherlock. "I"m sorry but this was a mistake." Molly said to David as she walked to the door.

"But you just got here! Don't you want to have a tour of the place?" David mocked.

This was when Sherlock finally spoke, "Tour of the place? No we do not need a tour to see that sleep on a mattress that lays on your bedroom floor, that while the water in your lube works you clearly have not showered in days and that you are so high right now that once your sister leaves your life for good when she walks out that door, you will forget all about it because you will turn to that pipe you have hiding in your kitchen top drawer.

David starred at Sherlock, trying to work his mind at what he had just said. "Good bye David." Molly said as she opened the front door.

David quickly ran past Sherlock, "Hey wait!" David said as he slammed the door shut. "Can't we just talk for a minute? Look I'm sorry - I was just surprised to see you is all."

Molly looked into her younger brother eyes but left her hand on the door knob.

"Look, let me get cleaned up a bit and I can take you out to eat." David offered, "We can all go." David looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock could read David, but not clearly. David took his sister and Sherlock to a little restaurant that held a 1950's American theme where the waitresses all wore poodle skirts.

"So, how have you been? You got a job or something?" David asked.

"I'm a pathologist." Molly smiled.

"Cool, what is that like someone who works in the zoo or something?" David asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger. Sherlock rolled his eyes - clearly only Molly got the better part of a good education.

"No David, I work in a hospital morgue and run autopsies." Molly said.

"Well now that is cool!" David smiled.

"And David, what is it that you currently do for a living?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm currently unemployed." David sheepishly said.

"Doesn't that sound promising." Sherlock said. David eyed Sherlock.

"No, no" Molly laughed Sherlock's comment off, "he just means you will find something soon."

Sherlock grinned, "Yes, I'm sure."

"So," David looked at his sister, "after all of this time, how come you came to see me now?"

"I was told you were dead and that the police wanted me to identify your body." Molly said.

"What? Why did they they think it was me?" David asked.

"Due to the corpse possessing your wallet." Sherlock said.

"Look David, I am so thankful it was not you." Molly said, "But I don't understand why this person had your wallet."

A light build seemed to have gone off in David's head as he quickly checked his pockets. "Damn it! My wallet, I didn't even know that it was missing. Yo I'm sorry to do this but you two have any cash on you?"

"My treat." Molly said. "But I am sure that if you go down to the police station and talk to Detective Camron, he can get you back your wallet. At least maybe your ID."

"So when are you going back home?" David asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Molly said. "Our flight leaves at eleven o'clock."

"Not much time to see the sights." David said.

"No, but I'm afraid we have to get back. The hospital wouldn't allow me much time off at sudden notice." Molly said.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." David said. The three of them stepped out of their booths. Molly gave David a hug goodbye.

"Please keep in touch. Send me some more postcards like you used to or even call." Molly said.

"I will big sis." David said as he left the restaurant.

Molly paid the bill and then together she and Sherlock hailed a cab back to the hotel.

"Thank you." Molly said to Sherlock once they were back at the hotel.

"For what?" Sherlock asked.

"For coming here with me. I don't think I could have done all of this alone - I don't even know what I would have done if I did identify David in that morgue."

"It was my pleasure Molly Hooper." Sherlock said. He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek good night. Both starred into each others eyes before Sherlock leaned down again and kissed her on the mouth. Molly returned the kiss by leaning more into Sherlock, wrapping her arms around her neck. Suddenly Sherlock pulled away.

"Good night." Sherlock said, almost out of breath.

"Good night." Molly quietly said back.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so thankful for more favorites/followers. And the reviews - thank you! Also happy that I am able to give everyone two chapters in one day. When I am unable to update it's usually because my kids take over my laptop despite having a another computer in the house. But that's ok - I usually pick up a journal or use the notepad on my cell phone and start writing out other story ideas or get new ideas for this story here.

Dizzybunny - Thank you for the compliment on my writing style. I know "Lost Family" sounds like it should be a family reunion (and this is but maybe not the way anyone might think). It's just I had the hardest time coming up with a title and that was the only one that fit. So I just keep trying to add in more David or more family memories if I can. :o)

Disclaimer: I know I keep forgetting to add this in every chapter but it's still the same - I do not own Sherlock.

Despite the kiss, Molly had no problem falling asleep. The kiss was all she could think about and she ran the occurrence over and over in her head. The kiss and then Sherlock quickly running away. It should have been a sleepless night for her but she quickly found herself drifting off into dreamland.

Sherlock however could not sleep. Not that he ever needed sleep but as he willed himself to sleep, he found himself starring at the ceiling. "Why did I kiss her?" Sherlock thought to himself.

Sherlock sat up and walked to Molly's room. He stopped as soon as he saw her laying there in her bed, sleeping. Walking back into his own room, Sherlock picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John - I kissed Molly!" Sherlock said.

"What? Wow that's great. I am so happy for you." John said, yawning.

"You sound bored - do you think I did the wrong thing?" Sherlock asked.

"No Sherlock, I think you did a great thing. But you should maybe talk to Molly about it?" John asked

"I can not. Molly is asleep. That is why I phoned you." Sherlock said.

"Asleep, really? Her body must still be functioning on London's time where it is 3:30 AM." John said.

"Oh come on, you are always awake before the sun comes up." Sherlock said.

"No Sherlock, that was you." John said.

"Hello? John, hello?" Sherlock said into the phone. He then realized John had hung up.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He needed something to distract himself. Writing a note for Molly that he would be back, Sherlock put on his coat and left the hotel.

When Molly awoke around 5 AM, she read the note from Sherlock.

-Bored. Went to solve a murder

After a shower and getting dressed, Molly packed her suitcase. The time was only 5:45 AM. Grabbing an ink pen, Molly replied to the note.

-Went to say a final goodbye to my brother.

Don't worry, I will be back in time for our flight home.

Phoning David, Molly met him at his flat. "So, you want to show me around New York before I return home?" Molly asked.

"Sounds great." David said. He noticed she was alone. "Where is your friend?"

"Left me a note about solving a murder - it's what he does." Molly said.

David frowned. This Sherlock could be a problem. David took Molly to the one place he first went when coming to New York. For years, he ran from town to town, city to city. He wanted to at the top of his game, to run a city and be king. When he first came New York, he climbed to the top of the Empire State Building and knew this was where he belonged. As of late, everything went on as well. He met Steven Camron, a dirty cop who was more than willing to help David along the way. Together, they formed a ring where David brought in the drugs and Steven brought in the prostitutes. But David had gotten careless and before he knew it, owed some hefty fees to a drug cartel. His only option was to fake his own death. When that plan didn't work out, Plan B began.

"This is so strange." Molly said as she stood at the railing, looking over New York. "I came here believing you were dead, that I was going to have to make funeral arrangements back home. And now, I am standing at the famous Empire State Building with my brother who is alive and well."

"So, how did you know it wasn't me? The body?" David asked.

Molly picked up his left hand, "From this."

David looked at the scar on his hand. "You know, I barely remember that? It's all just a blur. The pain is forgotten but I can still see my hand getting stuck in that car door."

"Why don't you come back with me? Got to rehab and start a new life." Molly suggested.

"But this is my home now. New York City - where I rule." David said with a superior voice. Molly looked down. The people walking on the sidewalks really looked like ants.

Molly's phone beeped. It was a text message from Sherlock.

- Where are you? Something you need to know. SH

Molly was about to reply to Sherlock's message when David stopped her.

"Want to see something cool?" David asked. Molly looked at him with curiosity. "You see, there's a tradition when standing at the top of the Empire State Building."

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Molly giggled at her brother. They were having a real brother/sister moment.

"You gotta throw something off." David's voice changed to a more sinister sound. Even the look in his eyes hardened. David grabbed Molly's phone and dropped it off the other side of the railing.

"Hey, that was my phone!" Molly protested.

"Relax, I'll buy you a new one." David laughed.

Sherlock had returned to the hotel to find Molly gone and her note back to him. "Damn it!" Sherlock said has he balled up her note. During the night he returned to the hospital morgue and sweet talked his way to the pathologist there. Were all pathologists this easy to his charms?

Sherlock gained information on the body who was made to be David Hooper. After finding out the real name of the body, Nathan Williams, Sherlock found that he was no stranger to David Hooper. Nathan Williams lived in the same building as David and even had a few arrests made by Detective Camron. Sherlock phoned Mycroft. This was not a phone call he had wanted to make but this was a different city and country. But even Mycroft had the ability to pull strings that didn't hold loyalty to England.

Sherlock wrote Molly a text message. When she didn't reply, he dialed her number. No answer, only voice mail. Something wasn't right.

There was a knock at Sherlock's hotel door. "Police - we need to search your room."

Puzzled, but not surprised, Sherlock opened his door. Detective Camron pushed Sherlock up against the wall. "Sir, we have reason to believe you have drug paraphernalia on the premisses."

"What? This is insane!" Sherlock said.

"Sir?" A police officer held up a crack pipe.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are under arrest for possession." Detective Camron said.

Sherlock was handcuffed and led to the police station and locked up. Now he knew something had happened to Molly. What a convenience to be locked up in jail by the same man who took part in Nathan William's murder.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let everyone know, next chapter is the final. I wrote this out the other day but I still had editing to do plus in the real world, a 6 year old's birthday party. By the amount of gifts he received by family alone, I would not call him spoiled but well loved. Thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

David dragged his sister down to the sidewalk. There a van was waiting. Molly tried to run but David slapped her hard on the face and threw her in the van. There were onlookers but that didn't matter to David.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Molly begged.

"Ah, did big sister think her little brother had changed? Did you think that I had forgotten you turning on me just as they did? I sent you those postcards through the years because I knew some day I could use you. And today is that day sister!" David said as a man driving the van zig-zagged in and around traffic.

"What are you going to do with me?" Molly asked. "You know, Sherlock will find me. He's smart."

"And clearly you are not. It was so easy Molly. All you had to do was say the body was me. He was found with a bashed in face and a wallet. You should have just said that was your dead brother lying there. But no - you had to make things hard for yourself. And this Sherlock - God what a funny name! - can't help you now. In fact, my partner has arrested him and placed him in jail." David told her.

"Partner?" Molly asked. But she knew as she was starting to put things together. Detective Camron.

The van stopped at an abandoned building on the west side of the city. Molly was dragged out. A gun pointed at her made her resist running. Once inside the warehouse, Molly was locked up in a small office area. She couldn't be surprised to find other girls in this room. Squatting up against a wall, Molly prayed for Sherlock to come and save her.

For two hours Sherlock paced back and forth in his cell, yelling for a phone call or yelling to speak to Detective Camron. There were others in the jail cell, whom some might have been afraid to look in the eye. It was when the ones who acted in control who would approach Sherlock in intimidation, they would be the ones to back away once looking Sherlock in the eye.

"Making friends?" Detective Camron asked as he came down to the jail cells.

Sherlock put his face to the bars, "Where is Molly Hooper?" he asked.

"She's with her brother. Nice happy family reunion." Det. Camron answered.

"Let me out! You cannot hold me here!." Sherlock demanded.

"You will get out soon enough. But then, it will be too late. In fact," Det. Camron said looking at his watch, "you already are."

"And how do you know of this?" Sherlock asked, "Admit it to me now. You and David Hooper run a drug and prostitution ring where you trade and sell women."

Detective Camron put his finger to his mouth, "Shh! People may hear you." He laughed, "That Molly, she is a sweet one. I may just have to break her in myself before I give her away."

Detective Camron's words made Sherlock sick to his stomach. But he controlled his emotions in his next statement. "I hope that was enough for a search warrant." Sherlock said loudly.

Detective Camron looked at Sherlock in surprise and then realized he had been tricked. "What the hell is this?"

Walking down the stairs to the cell blocks, Detective Camron's boss, Lieutenant James along with Mycroft and John Watson, came to a stop. "Detective Stephen Camron, you are under arrest for kidnapping, drug sale and prostitution."

"Oh come on, those are bogus charges and you know it!" Detective Camron said as another officer led him away. He would not be safe in the cell Sherlock currently occupied as the other inmates heckled at Camron.

"He may not be contained for long, especially if he calls for a lawyer." Lieutenant James said.

"Get me out of here so that I can question him. He's got to know where Molly is." Sherlock said.

"Brother dear, I was so hoping for a picture of you in orange to show to Mummy. " Mycroft said, "But a picture behind bars is a picture." Mycroft snapped a picture of Sherlock with his camera phone.

Sherlock was not amused.

In the hours over night before Molly was kidnapped and Sherlock was arrested, Sherlock had called Mycroft for assistance. Sherlock was not always in favor of calling his brother but he knew Mycroft could provide the police with substantial photographic evidence by hacking into the security cameras in the areas that their crimes were committed. The murder of Nathan Williams was found on a Wendy's restaurant surveillance footage while a few drug deals were found on different surveillance cameras in the city. However, no information to where they did their largest deals could be found. Which also meant that finding Molly could be difficult.

"We checked her brother's flat but there's nothing there. In fact, the flat number you gave to us, wasn't even David Hooper's real address. He lives three floors up in a bigger flat with some very expensive furniture." John told Sherlock as they stood on the opposite side of a two way mirror. Detective Camron was on the other side, being interviewed by Lieutenant James and Mycoft.

"We're not going to learn anything here." Sherlock said. "I want to get into his flat. "

"They're working on a warrant to search the place right now." John said.

"I am neither the police or citizen of this country." Sherlock said, "We will lose Molly if we wait for legal matters." With that Sherlock and John left the police station in search of the corrupt detective's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

This is it - the last chapter. I would like to thank all of my readers even if you have read this but not put in your favorites or commented. It's my first story and I am sure there were might have been problems that someone with more experienced writing might have picked up on. But I love to write and since picking up that ink pen back in January I have started so many other stories or even written down some ideas. So add me to your list of authors if you would like and I'll be back. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

Detective Camron's flat wasn't very big. With a bedroom and small kitchen, there was barely enough room for a couch and TV.

"Wow, and I thought David Hooper's fake flat was small." John said.

"Quite John, I need to go to my mind palace." Sherlock said as he stood still in the living room. Nothing in the flat appeared to show evidence of where one might keep a large supply of drugs or women for prostitution. Sherlock envisioned the flat in his head, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Sherlock opened his eyes and ran out the front door. John could hear him banging on a neighbor's door.

"Yes?" A woman opened the door.

"Pardon me, but I wonder if I may, step inside for a moment to peek inside your premises." Sherlock said to the woman.

"Creep!" The woman slammed the door on Sherlock's face. John was standing in the door way of Detective Camron's flat watching as Sherlock crossed the way to the neighbor on the other side.

Sherlock knocked on the door just as he did the previous neighbor. This time a man opened the door. Not easily influenced as women, but he would do - Sherlock thought.

"Yeah?" The man asked, looking Sherlock up and down. He was wondering if Sherlock was a cop.

"Excuse me, but I am considering renting the flat next door as the previous tenant plans on moving out but first, I was wondering if I may, take a look around inside your premises. The walls next door seem a bit off."

"Sure pal." The neighbor said.

Sherlock stepped inside. The man kept a stack full of pornographic DVDs on this coffee table. By the looks of the covers, Sherlock assumed these were illegally made, with or without the women's consent and the man was profiting off the DVDs.

Ignoring those unpleasantries , Sherlock proceeded to study the walls. Just as he suspected, the dimensions between the two flats were different. Sherlock was positive that if he held possession of the building blueprints, they would read out otherwise.

Stalking back to Detective Camron's flat, Sherlock felt along the wall behind the flat screen TV. A clicking sound was made and Sherlock knew he had found what was hidden. The wall moved like a sliding door and there Sherlock discovered surveillance equipment, money and drugs. Turning on the televisions, Sherlocks eyes witnessed split screens of a warehouse. In one screen he saw Molly sitting in a room with other girls.

"Bloody hell!" John said from behind him.

"Call Mycroft." Sherlock said.

Molly had been sitting in the small office room for twelve hours. She was tired and hungry and there had been no other sign of David since he thrown her in here. Nor had there been any sign of Sherlock. David said he had been arrested. Could Sherlock still be held in capacity - unable to get to her? Molly rested her head back against her knees as she had done since sitting down to the floor. She was trying to hold onto hope but she was afraid.

The door swung open and two men walked in. "Time to go"

"Where are we going?" Molly asked as she stood up. The other women were already filing out the door. Molly's only answer was a heavy pull on her arm as she was yanked out of the room. She came face to face with David.

"Guess your boyfriend is smart." David said, "But we'll be long gone before he gets here."

"So he's coming?" Molly smiled despite being held prisoner. She knew what she had to do if she didn't want to be lost to Sherlock forever. She had to fight.

Molly made a fist and then punched her brother in the face. It wasn't a hard punch but it was enough to phase David as Molly ran in the opposite direction of the warehouse. Luckily the other two men were lining the other women up for two vans.

David ran after Molly. He cursed her for being such a bitch. Pulling out a gun, David quietly stepped around old crates and barrels to where he believed she had stopped to hide from him.

"Come on Molls, I was just kidding. I won't hurt you." David tried sounding like a sweet brother. But Molly knew better. She saw David through an opening as she hid behind two crates. Molly didn't feel safe there so she picked up running again. David watched as she ran up some steps to a partial second floor.

The second floor of the warehouse was grated flooring with a few rows of bridges that overlapped to where heavy equipment was once used. Workers would access their way to large machines but now Molly accessed her way in escape. She was however surprised to find David already standing in front of her.

"You really shouldn't run away if you don't know where you are going." David said.

"What were you going to do with me? Where were you sending me?" Molly asked.

"We have a good client in South America - it's who I owe a lot of money too anyway. And I still am sending you - you are still going."

"So what, I'm supposed to be a prostitute? I'm supposed to be some kind of slave and sleep with men I don't know?" Molly asked.

"Or women. Whoever prefers you." David said.

"You are sick!" Molly said backing away.

David held his gun up, "Move."

"No." Molly was determined to die.

David pushed to but she fought him off. Molly struggled with David until he dropped the gun. They both stopped and starred at each other knowing that one of them was going to have to reach for the gun.

With a loud crash sound the police broke through the warehouse. David risked a quick half second glance to see them coming in. Molly rushed for the gun. She pointed it at David.

"Move" She repeated her brother's words.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" David asked. He was not intimidated by Molly holding the gun. Molly's hands were shaking and David could see it.

"Please don't make me." Molly begged.

"I won't if you just put the gun down." David walked closer.

Molly backed away. "You were my brother and I love you." Molly cried.

As Molly and David held their stand off, Sherlock rushed in with the police. Looking around, Sherlock finally spotted Molly up above aiming a gun at David.

"John!" Sherlock said to his friend as he pointed above them. They both took separate stair cases which lead John behind David and Sherlock behind Molly.

"Molly, you can let go of the gun now." John said as he pointed his own gun at Molly's brother.

Sherlock easily put a hand on Molly's shoulder, letting her know that he was there. Molly lowered the gun to her side as she glanced back to Sherlock. It was over, she thought.

David rushed for Molly, reaching for the gun. Molly's hand was still near the trigger. Sherlock and John froze as they heard the gun go off. David fell down to the floor, dead from one single bullet wound. Molly dropped to her knees, not believing what had happened.

"No - No!" Molly shook as she put her hands to her face. Sherlock squatted down and wrapped his arms around Molly. "I didn't mean to kill him." Molly looked at Sherlock.

"I know." Sherlock quietly said.

It took two hours before Sherlock could take Molly away from the warehouse. There were questions that had to be answered and statements that had to be taken. Molly held a blanket wrapped tight around herself.

"What will happen to those other girls?" Molly asked. She thought it was Sherlock beside her but it was Mycroft instead.

"Most were runaways and a few were taken from their homes. Presumably they will return back to their homes." Mycroft answered.

"And I was the one who made a mistake in not identifying his body." Molly quietly said.

Mycroft, who had returned to his phone, looked up when he heard Molly speak, "I am sorry, what were you saying?"

Molly shook her head, "Nothing." Molly watched as David's body was removed from the scene. Suddenly she felt hands on her own hands. Molly looked up to stare into Sherlock's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked. Molly only nodded. But Sherlock could read her silent lie.

"Sherlock, if we are done here, the plane is ready." Mycroft said.

"But what about the hotel? What about our suitcases?" Molly asked.

"Already taken care of." Sherlock said.

The plane ride home was comfortable on Mycroft's private plane. Molly stretched out on a few seats and fell fast asleep.

"Think she will be okay?" John asked Sherlock.

"On the outside, yes." Sherlock said, "But on the inside, no. She shot her brother, even if by accident, and that will haunt her for a long time."

"You know, you were the best thing for me over therapy meetings." John said. "I didn't trust anyone and walked with a limp that was all in my head."

"So what you are saying is that I need to take Molly out on some cases, make her chase after criminals and have a bomb vest strapped to her?" Sherlock asked.

"Well no, that will cause her more trauma." John said, "But she needs someone who knows what she went through. Someone who will help her feel like she is over New York and her brother."

"And why do I assume you mean for that to be me?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, you did admit to me that you kissed Molly. And you were there the whole time and will know when she needs help to cope." John said.

"I do not do coping." Sherlock said.

They stopped talking when they saw Molly jerk her and cry in her sleep. Molly was dreaming about shooting her brother on that grated second floor in the warehouse. Sherlock stood and leaned down beside her.

"Hey, it's okay." Sherlock eased.

"Don't you?" John asked under his breath. He was smiling behind the consulting detective's back who was holding Molly as she woke up and now had her arms wrapped around him, crying.

"I keep seeing it all in my head. He was my brother and I shot him." Molly said.

"Yes, and he was going to do so much worse to you. Molly, I know of his plans to sale you. He had a debt over his head and you were his deposit." Sherlock said.

That didn't help her tears as she cried more. Molly excused herself to the restroom so that she could clean up before the plane would land in London.

Once back home Molly gladly consumed herself in her work, doing more autopsies than were on her lists. She was surprised when she saw Sherlock hanging around more often.

"How are you doing?" Sherlock asked one day.

"Good - better." Molly said.

"So, I was wondering, Molly Hooper, if you would like to..." Sherlock began.

"Get you any spare body parts from the morgue? Because we have them if you need for your experiments." Molly said.

"Get some coffee." Sherlock finished.

"Oh." Molly was surprised.

"Well, would you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." Molly answered.

Sherlock made a mental note to come back for the spare body parts that were offered. It had been one month since New York and while everyone, including John, believed she was progressing a lot better than expected, Sherlock could still see the look in the pathologists eyes that she still continued to have the nightmares. But the more he came around, the more coffee dates they had, Sherlock could see less of the nightmares in Molly's eyes. Perhaps John had been right, the consulting detective was better than therapy.

Ok - so that was the end. I hope this wasn't too long for anyone to read (and look now I have you reading more! lol). I apologize if I ever had Sherlock off character. I love the ideas of Sherlock and Molly together (Sherlolly) so I pushed them together. Didn't get them together as much as I had hoped (in my rough draft she was sleeping with her head in his lap on the plane ride back to London and Sherlock did not want to let Molly out of his arms. I also had less John in the story so I decided to add him in (because what's a Sherlock without a John?)

I tried going 10 chapters but didn't want to drag the story out. Guess by a line of Sherlock's, you can assume this took place after The Great Game. But I just didn't want to include Mary or any of the other episodes. Didn't feel the need to. So for where at in the story line of Sherlock this goes, that can be up to the reader's imagination.

Thank you for reading! I'll have many more stories to write :o).


End file.
